BROKEN
by YanaDeppHiddleston
Summary: Loki, el Dios de las travesuras, está frente al trono de Asgard. Ciertas personas creen que él es mejor rey de lo que podría ser su hermano, el Dios del trueno. Todo gracias a la influencia que cierta chica tuvo sobre él durante su estadía en Midgard. [Todas sus opiniones y/o comentarios son bienvenidos] [ CAP 4 / -ACTUALIZADO-]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Marvel.**

**BROKEN**

Darcy sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar, todo era tan confuso y ruidoso que no escuchó cuando Steve la llamó para que se incorporara a la celebración por motivo de la próxima boda de su mejor amiga Jane Foster y su extra espacial prometido Thor, el Dios del trueno. Todos se encontraban en ese momento en la sala principal del palacio de Asgard, incluyendo a Loki, Frigga, Sigyn, los tres guerreros y lady sif. Obviamente la ausencia de Odín, el padre de todo, resaltaba en la sala y en la celebración.

-Darcy ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Steve un poco preocupado por su amiga, ya que desde que llegó a Asgard, por la boda de Jane y Thor, la había notado decaída, desvelada y un poco de mal humor.

-Estoy bien, capi- Respondió la chica con una media sonrisa hacia su amigo para evitar que se preocupara por ella. -Es solo que no todos los días viajas a otro planeta para celebrar una boda-. Agregó la chica de cabello castaño desviando su vista hacia donde se encontraban Loki, el Dios de las travesuras, en la compañía de una sonriente mujer de cabellos plateados.

-Deberías ir a descansar un poco, anda, yo te cubro- le sugirió Steve a Darcy tomandola de la mano para acompañarla hacia su habitación para que durmiera un poco.

- Steve, te digo que estoy bien. Tal vez es el drástico cambio de planeta el cual aún no me he adaptado- replico Darcy tratando de zafarse del capitán como niña pequeña, la cual no quería ír a la escuela. –Te aseguro que con un trago se me pasa- Dijó Darcy sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Steve provocando que reaccionara y la mirara a los ojos.

-Es solo que me preocupas, no quiero que te pase nada- manifestó el líder de los vengadores mostrando una cara de angustia. Darcy simplemente lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

-Gracias, Steve. Estoy bien. Ve con Tony, te ha estado haciendo señas para que te unas al lado oscuro de la fiesta- Le mencionó Darcy a Steve haciendo una seña con la mirada para que se diera cuenta que, efectivamente, el millonario era el alma del festejo.

-Vamos, capi. Únete al lado oscuro, te aseguro que al día siguiente no recordaras nada- gritaba un ebrio Stark alzando un botella de vino haciendo señales desconocidas. –Garantizado- remarcó Tony mientras bebía directamente de la botella.

Darcy sonrió al ver a Iron man totalmente ebrio, por el contrario, Steve solo mostró una mueca de fastidio por las acciones ridículas que estaba presenciando por parte del millonario.

-Anda, ve. Necesitas divertirte un poco y te aseguro que en este momento, conmigo, no lo harás-. Sugirió la chica de cabello castaño a su compañero de películas.

-Si necesitas algo, llámame- Termino de decir Steve besando el torso de la mano de la chica como símbolo de su respecto y caballerosidad.

–Seguro- reafirmó Darcy mientras el líder de los vengadores se marchaba hacia donde se encontraba el alma de la fiesta.

La chica se quedo en el rincón de la gran sala del palacio, se sentó en una silla mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su cara, tratando de ocultar su profunda tristeza, decepción, su sentimiento de abandono por parte de las personas que creía eran sus amigos y especialmente de un Dios de ojos esmeraldas. O eso era lo que ella creyó en su momento. Cuando el choque de un artefacto contra el vidrio de una copa capto su atención haciendo que levantara la vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido.

- La principal razón por la que estamos aquí es para celebra la boda de mi hijo con su adorada prometida Jane Foster- mencionó Frigga, la Diosa de la fertilidad, frente a todo los presentes en el enorme salón. –Pero hay otro anuncio importante que es necesario mencionar- Alzo la voz la Reina de Asgard, haciendo que todos los invitados incluyendo Darcy se quedaran inquietos. –Me enorgullece mencionar el compromiso de mi hijo Loki con Sigyn, los futuros reyes de Asgard- termino de decir Frigga a los invitados.

Los invitados aplaudieron y celebraron las últimas palabras por parte de la actual reina de Asgard mientras que esas palabras provocaron en Darcy un enorme vacío en su estomago, no pudo evitar sentirse apuñalada y traicionada por la espalda, ¿Loki estaba comprometido y se iba a casar?, eso no era cierto, era una horrible pesadilla, pensó Darcy tratando de evitar abrir la boca frente a todos.

-Darcy ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Jane mientras trataba de captar su atención, ya que no reacciono ante su pregunta siguiendo aún en shock por el anuncio dado por parte de la actual reina de Asgard.

-No, no lo estoy. ¿Tú sabías que Loki se iba a casar?- le pregunto Darcy a Jane casi en forma de reclamo llevandose sus manos hacia su cabeza mostrando rechazo.

-Darcy, yo…- Jane no sabía que decir para defenderse ante Darcy, ya que, efectivamente, todos en la sala incluyéndose ella lo sabía.

-Lo sabías, y me lo ocultaste- Grito Darcy captando la atención de todos los miembros que se encontraban en la celebración, incluyendo la de Loki. -¿Desde hace cuando?- replico Darcy mirando con rabia a su ex compañera de habitación, la cual estaba asustada por la reacción de la ojiazul. – CONTESTA- reafirmó Darcy alterada.

-Desde tu cumpleaños- contesto Jane avergonzada por ocultar algo tan importante para Darcy, a su fiel amiga y hermana pequeña, ya que ella sabía perfectamente los sentimientos de la ojiazul hacia el Dios de las travesuras. Todo lo que había sufrido y las decisiones que tomó ella por Loki, lo sabía perfectamente.

Darcy quedo aún más dolida ante la confesión hecha por parte de la científica, todo el tiempo que paso sufriendo e ilusionándose de que tenía una oportunidad de recuperar a Loki después de todo lo sucedido, se fueron por el caño una vez que se entero de su futuro matrimonio con la tal Sigyn.

-Darcy, relájate un poco y lo hablaremos con calma- Steve capto la mirada de Darcy mientras ella lo miraba con furia.

-¿Tú lo sabías, Steve? ¿Todos los sabían excepto yo?- Pregunto con reproche ante los invitados que se encontraban en la fiesta esperando respuesta. - ¿Thor? ¿Tony? ¿Natasha?- seguía preguntado directamente sin respuesta negativa por parte de sus "amigos".

-Todos son unos hipócritas, confié en ustedes y me traicionaron- reclamó con la voz a punto de quebrarse por culpa de las lágrimas que se aproximaban.

-Darcy…- Jane no pudo continuar, ya que fue interrumpida por la castaña

-No te atrevas, Jane, tu eres la peor de todos, eres una perra egoísta, ¿Cómo pudiste llamarte mi amiga?- Dijo directamente a Jane sin remordimiento de lo que estaba diciendo. – Tú, que todo este tiempo me viste ilusionada, con esperanzan de regresar y recuperar a Loki. No te importo, me dejaste seguir creyendo en ello como una estúpida colegiala- manifestó con lagrimas en los ojos mientras miraba a su alrededor sin importar el daño que estaban causando con sus palabras.

-Darcy, porfavor- Replicó Steve dirigiéndose a ella, pero la castaña retrocedió evitándolo.

-No, Steve. No te me acerques. Los odio a todos y ojala se vayan al infierno- Termino de decir Darcy mirando directamente a Loki, el cual sontenía su postura de futuro Rey con su brazo entrelazado con el de Sigyn.

Darcy abandono el salón dejando a todos en shock. Todos estaban preocupados por la reacción de la chica, ¿Que fue todo eso?, se preguntaban algunos invitados, los cuales no estaban informados ni involucrados en los acontecimientos pasados entre Loki y Darcy.

* * *

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_**by: Seether ft Amy lee.**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Hola! Este es un capítulo especial, tengo que aclarar que esta historia la tenía en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo y como ahorita estoy de vacaciones de la universidad me animé a escribirla y compartirla con ustedes. Todos los reviews son bienvenidos. Esto es solo la introducción, si les agradó como empezó, háganmelo saber y continuó con esta historia.**

**Saludos! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Marvel.**

**Capítulo 1**

Darcy Lewis, la asistente personal (por el momento) del famoso millonario Tony Stark, había llegado temprano a las oficinas centrales de S.H.I.E.L.D para terminar los pendientes que el súper héroe de hierro no podría concluir esa mañana debido a su gran resaca y desvelo gracias a la gran fiesta que ofreció la noche anterior en su penthouse por motivo de su cumpleaños.

Sostenía con una de sus manos una taza de café para poder controlar su pequeña resaca provocada por la gran fiesta Stark. Darcy vestía una falda negra que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos que hacían conjunto con un saco de manga 3/4 color negro, caminaba hacia el elevador principal del edificio sin prestar atención al hombre que estaba caminando justo detrás de ella solicitando también abordar el elevador.

-Señorita Lewis. Me sorprende verla de pie después del espectáculo encantador que dio a la vista de tanto hombre en celo la noche anterior-mencionó el sujeto con tono de burla tras ella provocando que derramara un poco de su café en cuanto se percato de su presencia.

-Loki, me asustaste, ¿Por qué eres tan impredecible y nunca te puedo sentir venir?- mencionó mientras reflexionaba sobre su pregunta con doble sentido y se maldecía en sus pensamientos.

Loki, el Dios de las travesuras, vestía un vaquero negro que combinaba perfectamente con su jersey color verde junto con un saco de vestir haciendo conjunto con su bufanda color plateado dejando resaltar su cabello negro.

-¿Acaso Darcy Lewis me está proponiendo que tengamos un intimo encuentro de placer?- Sonrió enfatizando la palabra placer, provocando que la castaña se estremeciera un poco ante su pregunta. En este momento el sonido del elevador se hizó presente salvado a la chica de una incómoda situación.

-El estar encerrado en las mazmorras de tu palacio te hace escuchar cosas que no son, ¿Verdad?- replicó introducíendose en el elevador seguida por un Loki, el cual soltó una divertida y breve carcajada al notar la reacción que su pregunta causó en ella.

Ya dentro en el elevador y, el estar tan cerca en un espacio tan reducido con el Dios de las travesuras, provocaba que el viaje del primer piso a el último se hiciera eterno para ella. Por el contrario para Loki era el tipo de situación que no desaprovecharía para jugar un poco, ya que al fin de todo tenía que hacerle honor a su titulo como el Dios de las travesuras.

Loki empezó acercarse despacio y lentamente a la castaña quedando precisamente atrás de ella, la chica se percato de su presencia tan cerca provocando que soltara un leve suspiro, el cual el ojiverde noto de inmediato. El Dios de la travesura puso una mano justo en medio de la espalda de la castaña descendiéndola lentamente hasta llegar a su espalda baja. Darcy sintió que empezaba a excitarse un poco por la situación de ese momento. Él por su parte sostenía una sonrisa mientras con su mano libre apartaba el cabello de la chica para poder acercar sus labios al oído de la mujer frente a él.

-Tranquila, milady. Nunca te forzaría hacer algo que no estés dispuesta hacer-dijó seductoramente provocando que Darcy apretara sus muslos debido a la excitación que el Dios estaba provocando en ella en ese momento.

Repentinamente, el sonido del elevador se hizo presente nuevamente salvandola de una posible locura si se quedaba un segundo más cerca de Loki. Salió rápidamente del pequeño espacio para dirigirse directamente hacia la oficina de juntas sin mirar atrás. Loki salió justo después de la chica con una sonrisa de ojera a oreja, solamente para presenciar la exitosa huida por parte de la midgardiana de su presencia, provocando en él un tipo de satisfacción de triunfo al darse cuenta que la castaña no replicó ante su contacto. Sonrió nuevamente y se dispuso a buscar algo en que entretenerse mientras llegaba la hora de la junta y arribará Fury al edificio para darle instrucciones de lo que se tenía que hacer en ese día.

.

.

Darcy caminaba apresuradamente, como si correr en ese preciso momento salvara su vida de alguna posible tragedia, sin mirar atrás y obviamente ignorando por completo a las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor. Cuando llego a su destino entro rápidamente, se sentó en la primera silla que encontró delante de ella depositando el café que tenía en sus manos sobre la mesa para soltar un fuerte suspiro de alivio.

La situación que interpretó con el Dios de ojos esmeralda en el elevador, simplemente la dejó sin aliento, y en conclusión sin palabras para poder explicar lo vivido hace unos minutos atrás. Se llevó una mano a su pecho y se recargo en el respaldo de la silla para tratar de tranquilizarse un poco, ya que sí, efectivamente, como lo había sospechado, el Dios de las travesuras no le era indiferente, inconscientemente desde el primer momento en que lo vio por los pasillos de S.H.I.E.L.D siendo escoltado por los oficiales debido a sus intentos de dominar la tierra. La ojiazul mostró una leve sonrisa recordando su primer encuentro con Loki, el hermano del Dios del trueno.

_-Flashback-_

_Jane Foster, la científica que estaba colaborando con Nick Fury para localizar el Teseracto, se encontraba muy metida en sus asuntos sin prestar atención a lo que su compañera de cuarto estaba haciendo en ese momento._

_-Estoy tan aburrida e intrigada a la vez- menciono la voz de Darcy apartando su vista de su pequeño Ipod tratando de llamar la atención de la Dra. Foster, la cual no mostró reacción alguna al comentario hecho por parte de la chica de anteojos. – Espero que pase algo emocionante este día sino moriré de aburrimiento.- agregó al momento._

_- ¿Podrías dejar de intentar de distraerme y ser de ayuda?- respondió la chica de cabello lacio despegando sus ojos de un microscopio para ver a la chica portadora del Ipod._

_-Tranquila, novia extraterrestre, sé que estás alterada porque no hay señales del precioso de S.H.I.E.L.D, pero al menos déjame pasear por esta enorme maquina voladora- replicó mirando de un lado a otro levantándose de su asiento para caminar por el cuarto y posarse junto al lado de la científica. –No todos los días puedo subirme a un platillo volador- terminó de agregar mostrando una sonrisa._

_-Claro que no, siempre que das un paseo, así sea estando en un sitio común, como un centro comercial, terminas metida en grandes problemas, los cuales Erick y yo, siempre terminamos resolviendo y pidiendo disculpas por tu inapropiada conducta- dijo Jane inhalando profundo para después soltarlo lentamente._

_-Hey! si lo dices por el día que abofetee a ese pervertido que me toco el trasero en plena área de comida, se lo tenía muy merecido- se defendió frunciendo el ceño en señal de reproche._

_-Eso está perfectamente justificado, pero por ningún motivo está justificado el hecho de que gritaras a todo pulmón que estaba intentando violarte- termino de decir Jane Foster mostrando una mueca de confusión hacia su compañera de habitación en ese momento._

_-Tal vez…- replicó la ojiazul mostrando una cara de cinismo a su amiga. –Era lo menos que se merecía ese loco- agregó desviando su mirada hacia el techo tratando de justificar su conducta._

_-Darcy, aun así no deb…- no pudo concluir su frase por culpa de los pasos que se escuchaban en ese momento retumbar por los pasillos de la nave de S.H.I.E.L.D, los cuales rápidamente llamarón la atención de las castañas provocando que voltearan a presenciar la escena que en ese momento estaba ocurriendo detrás del cristal de vidrio frente a ellas._

_Varios oficiales escoltaban a un sujeto, el cual vestía un traje inusual de color verde que dejaba resaltar unas franjas de color dorado, las cuales abarcaban su pecho y sus mangas. Darcy pensó que el traje y, obviamente, el tipo de cabello negro que estaba siendo escoltado, no era una persona común y corriente._

_-Ese tipo debe ser el hermano de Thor- dijo Jane sin sacar de su trance a Darcy, la cual simplemente no reaccionó ante la voz de su compañera por culpa del hermano del Dios del trueno._

_-Sabes...- empezó a hablar la chica de gafas sin quitar la vista de la cínica sonrisa del Dios de las travesuras a través del cristal.- Para ser un Dios sicópata, el cual trata de conquistar el mundo… es bastante sexy- termino de agrega la chica mirando como el Dios desaparecía de su vista por culpa de los oficiales de S.H.I.E.L.D._

_-Ni si quiera te atrevas a pensarlo Darcy Lewis- manifestó alarmantemente Jane Foster parandose frente a ella obstruyendo su vista del cristal para atraer completamente la atención de su compañera. _

_-¿Qué? no estoy pensando en nada- mintió la chica de rizos a su amiga de hace varios años._

_-Te conozco perfectamente… y se cuándo te interesas por un tipo como ese- dijo cruzando sus brazos en señal de desapruebo por la situación del momento. -¿Por qué siempre tienes que caer por el chico malo de la película?- preguntó Foster mirándola directamente a los ojos esperando respuesta por parte de la castaña._

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo nunca he caído por…- no pudo terminar su frase, ya que empezó a recordar a sus ex novios, los cuales, como lo menciono Jane, todos eran chicos "malos" y soltó una leve carcajada. – No, ellos no eran chicos malos, solo pretendían serlo, pero este tipo... es un caso especial- agrego Darcy._

_-No le encuentro la diferencia. Aun así te prohíbo rotundamente que por ningún motivo te acerques a ese sicópata. ¿Entendido?- termino de decir la chica de cabello lacio a su compañera._

_-Basta… con un lo "intentare" para ti- respondió Lewis arrastrando las últimas tres palabras mostrando un gesto de frustración hacia la posible reacción de su compañera._

_-Darcy- levantó la voz la científica dando la vuelta para salir del cuarto seguida por una Darcy muy sonriente._

_-Oye! al menos tienes que darme meritos por ser honesta- agrego la chica de cabello castaño siguiendo a su compañera para abandonar la habitación decorada con la tecnología más moderna._

_-Fin de flashback-_

Los recuerdos de Darcy Lewis fueron interrumpidos por el sonar de la puerta chocar contra el marco de ella misma, provocando que diera un pequeño salto en su silla y dirigiera su vista hacia la persona culpable de sacarla de sus recuerdos.

-¿Qué demon…?- empezaba a reclamar la chica cuando paro rápidamente al darse cuenta quien era el culpable- Tony… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? se suponía que te era imposible venir por culpa de tu extrema resaca- replicó la chica parandose de su asiento y posarse frente al magnate, el cual portaba unas gafas oscuras para disimular su desvelo.

-Tranquila, solamente necesitaba que me cubrieras por una hora mientras me recuperaba en mi jacuzzi- mencionó Stark dando una amplia sonrisa a la chica -El cual no funcionó del todo- termino de agregar el hombre de hierro esquivando a la chica para tomar asiento.

-Eres un egoísta. Sabías perfectamente que hoy era mi día de descanso y me hiciste venir solo para cubrirte una hora- reafirmó Darcy cruzando sus brazos frente a un Tony con reacción neutra.- Pero esto no se quedará así. La Sra. Potts se enterara que abusas de mis servicios cuando el realidad soy la asistente personal de Pepper Potts y no tuya- agregó haciendo un puchero de enojo ante el filántropo millonario.

- Ella no está en este momento, eso implica que en su ausencia, yo soy la cabeza de las industrias STARK y por lo tanto eres mi asistente hasta su regreso- contraataco Stark mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba mucho más. – Además, no es para tanto. Y como ya estoy aquí, eres libre como el viento-. Mencionó Tony posando sus brazos atrás de su nuca esperando respuesta de Lewis.

- Eres un…- expresó la chica de rizos cerrando sus puños y colocándolos a la altura de su cadera, pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por el magnate millonario.

- Espera… aclarando… serás libre en cuanto tenga mi café en mis manos- replicó Tony sin evitar mostrar su perfecta dentadura provocando en la chica una rabia incontrolable.

-Como lo ordene su majestad- dijó dando media vuelta en busca del café para el hombre de hierro.

-Sigue así chica, y posiblemente utilize mis influencias con Pepper para aumentar tu paga- agregó Stark visualizando como la chica de cabello rizando desaparecía de su vista dejandolo completamente solo en la sala de juntas.

.

.

En los pasillos del S.H.I.E.L.D , cerca de la sala de juntas del edificio, se encontraba Darcy Lewis preparando el café para Tony Stark mientras lo maldecía en sus adentros evitando no sonreír al pensar cómo se vería Iron man vestido de Hello Kitty, eso realmente sería divertido pensaba para sí misma cuando de repente fue interrumpida por una voz familiar.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Stark nuevamente?- preguntó Steve Rogers, el líder de los vengadores, soltando un fuerte suspiro captando la atención de la chica, la cual sostenía el café en su mano derecha.

-¿Cómo lo sabes todo?- expresó mostrando una irónica mueca de asombro para después mostrar una sonrisa hacia el capitán.

- Tony es el único que logra sacar lo peor de uno, incluyéndome a mí- agregó Rogers mientras se disponía a emprender camino junto a la ojiazul que estaba frente a él.

- Bingo – exclamó Darcy caminando por el pasillo de S.H.I.E.L.D, el cual la guiaba directamente a la sala de juntas, en compañía de Steve.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de entrar a la sala se toparon con un distinguido invitado de los vengadores, el cual no pudo evitar ocultar una leve mueca de fastidio al ver a Darcy en compañía del líder de los vengadores.

-Loki- expresó Rogers haciendo una leve reverencia ante el Dios de las travesuras, el cual simplemente devolvió la misma reverencia al capitán América.

- Capitán Rogers- dijo el hombre de ojos esmeraldas dirigiendo su vista a la chica que se encontraba con Steve en ese momento- Señorita Lewis, buenos días- agregó Loki seriamente esperando respuesta de la castaña.

-Buenos días, Loki- fue lo único que salió de los labios de Darcy Lewis antes de entrar a la habitación seguida por los dos hombres.

.

.

Tony Stark estaba tan concentrado en su Ipad que no se percató de la llegada de los tres individuos hasta el momento en que la chica de anteojos hablo.

-Aquí tienes tu café… ¿Ya soy libre o tengo que esperar hasta que mi amo me dé un calcetín?- mencionó Darcy donde el café a Tony mostrando una falsa sonrisa y dejando a un Steve y Loki fuera de contexto por su referencia.

- ¿Doble?- pregunto Stark.

- Sí- respondió Darcy.

-¿Con dos cucharadas de azúcar?- preguntó nuevamente el magnate.

- Sí- replicó Darcy con cara de fastidio.

- ¿Sin veneno extra, verdad?- expresó el hombre de hierro mirando a la chica con cara de preocupación.

- Desafortunadamente sí- mencionó ella arrastrando las palabras mientras entrecerraba los ojos y mostraba una cara de intriga.

-Amenaza verbal – replicó el magnate millonario quitándose sus gafas oscuras y señalando a Darcy con su dedo. – Tengo testigos. Si me llega a pasar algo, ya saben quién es la culpable de mi repentino deceso- agregó Stark mientras la mujer de cabello rizado no podía ocultar su rabia ante él.

Tony tomo un sorbo de su café sin quitar su vista de encima de la mujer frente a él. Lo saboreo profundamente bajando su vista para darle un vistazo al líquido que estaba en su taza en ese momento y después volver a ver a la joven.

-Perfecto. Eres libre- mencionó Stark mostrando nuevamente su perfecta dentadura ante la chica de ojos azules. –Pero… - empezó agregar cuando fue interrumpido por el líder de los vengadores.

-Ya basta, Stark- exclamo Rogers dando un paso hacia adelante atrayendo la atención del millonario.

-Eres un aguafiestas, capi- expresó el hombre de hierro esquivando a la chica, la cual aún seguía furiosa, y pasaba por un lado de Steve. – Avísame cuando empiece la fiesta- agregó Tony dándole una palmada en el hombro, para después abandonar el lugar.

-No lo soporto, es un engreído de primera- expreso Darcy dando la media vuelta para quedar frente al capitán América y el Dios de las travesuras.

- Tranquila – mencionó Steve tratando de hacer que la chica se relajara y olvidara por un momento la rabia que Stark provocaba en ella.

Ella por su parte miro al líder de los vengadores, para después dar un rápido vistazo hacia donde se encontraba Loki, el cual sostenía un libro en sus manos y por ende había tomado asiento en uno de los sofás, los cuales estaban disponibles dentro de la sala de juntas.

-Lo siento, capi- expreso la castaña llevándose una mano a su frente soltando un profundo suspiro y tomando asiento. – Para la siguiente no dudaré en agregar extra veneno al café del señor Stark- agregó mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-No será necesario. Te aseguro que más de uno, lo intentará antes que tú- replicó el Capitán América arrodillándose a la altura de la chica provocando que soltara una breve carcajada. – Vez… definitivamente te vez más bonita cuando sonríes- agregó mirando directamente a los ojos de la chica, la cual ya se estaba empezando a incomodar por la situación del momento.

Un fuerte ruido se hizo presente interrumpiendo bruscamente la escena del momento entre el Capitán y la chica de ojos azules, los cuales dirigieron su vista directo a dónde provenía el ruido, tomándolos por sorpresa la inexplicable reacción de Loki al azotar el libro que tenía en sus manos contra la pequeña mesa frente a él, para después levantarse del sofá y dirigirse directamente a la salida de la sala de juntas, la cual conectaba con los pasillos de S.H.I.E.L.D, y abandonar el lugar dejando a la pareja confusa por la escena que acaban de presenciar por parte de Loki, el Dios de las travesuras.

* * *

_**You're so hypnotizing**_

_**Could you be the devil, could you be an angel**_

_**Your touch, magnetizing**_

_**Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing**_

_**E.T. – Katy Perry.**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Hola! Muchas gracias a esa personas que se tomaron su tiempo de leer la introducción de BROKEN, y dejar su comentario. En verdad, se los agradezco muchísimo. Especialmente a Triana C, Veris Cullen ****y **Daniela. Chicas gracias, prometo no defraudarlas con mi historia sobre esta encantadora pareja.**Ustedes son mi fuerte para continuar.**

**Los primeros capítulos tomarán lugar en Midgard, ya que definitivamente se tiene que saber cómo empezó la relación entre Loki y Darcy, para después pasar al momento en el cual Loki toma el trono de Asgard. Y así comenzar con la intriga y el drama.**

**Saludos! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Marvel.**

**Capítulo 2**

Loki Laufeyson caminaba por los pasillos de S.H.I.E.L.D sin poder evitar mostrar una cara de molestia y fastidio, gracias a la escena romántica que acababa de presenciar por parte de Rogers y Darcy en la sala de juntas. El Dios de la travesura seguía su camino ignorando por completo al hombre de cabello rubio que caminaba directamente hacia él.

- Hermano, buenos días- expresó Thor en compañía de su futura esposa mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

-No fastidies Thor, no es el momento- replicó Loki sin tomarse la molestia de devolverle el gesto a la pareja frente a él y seguir de largo su destino, dejando al rubio y a la castaña un poco confusos.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – Preguntó Jane siguiendo a Loki presenciando como desaparecía de su vista.

- Conozco a Loki desde siempre, y sé cuando algo le molesta – Le dijo a su prometida tomandola de las manos para captar su atención. – Ya se le pasará, a lo mejor aún no se adapta a Midgard – término de decir el rubio emprendiendo camino junto a su futura compañera de cama directo a la sala de juntas.

.

.

Entro al laboratorio cerrando fuertemente la puerta del cuarto para rápidamente tomar asiento frente a uno de las computadoras disponibles en la habitación para tratar de no pensar más en lo sucedió anteriormente en la sala de juntas sin resultado positivo alguno. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? se preguntaba sin explicación alguna por su repentina molestia al ver a la castaña tan cerca del líder de los vengadores.

Sse levanto de su asiento para dirigirse a una pequeña mesa frente al escritorio para tomar una vaso de agua fría y poder relajarse un poco. Volvió a su silla frente al ordenador y se dispuso a continuar con su investigación cuando sus recuerdos se lo impidieron por completo.

_-Flasback-_

_La habitación adornada con cuatro paredes de cristal estaba siendo repentinamente un fastidio para el Dios de las travesuras, el cual se encontraba dando la espalda hacia la entrada principal de la habitación. El ojiverde pensaba que estaba un poco aburrido dentro del la prisión de cristal cuando fue interrumpido por una voz peculiar._

_- Así que… ¿tú eres el hermano adoptado de Thor el cual trata de dominar el mundo?- preguntó la voz de una mujer a través del cristal mientras el hombre aún seguía de espaldas sacándolo de sus pensamientos._

_-Debo confesar que pocas personas se pueden acercar a mi sin notar con anticipación su presencia- Sonrió para darse la vuelta y toparse con una peculiar chica de anteojos._

_- No tienes cara de psicópata y no luces para nada peligroso- expresó la chica detrás del cristal sosteniendo una charola con comida, la cual deposito en la mesa que se encontraba aún lado de ella._

_- Lamento decepcionarte milady- replicó Loki llevándose una mano a su pecho en señal de que el comentario de ella lo había herido. –Tendré que trabajar más en ello para no decepcionar a mis seguidores- termino de decir el pelinegro mostrando una cínica sonrisa a la chica frente a él._

_- Déjame infórmate que reconozco el sarcasmo cuando lo veo- menciono ella metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta. – Además… no es necesario, con esa sonrisa luces más demente que peligroso- termino de decir devolviendo la misma sonrisa cínica que él había mostrado anteriormente._

_El Dios de las travesuras quedo en silencio por unos segundos mientras examinaba a la chica frente a él de arriba a abajo caminando de un lado al otro para finalmente posarse frente a ella detrás del cristal con sus manos cruzadas detrás de su espalada. Darcy por su parte quedo impresionada por la estatura del sujeto frente a ella que no pudo evitar tener que levantar la vista para poder encontrar los ojos esmeralda del hombre sintiéndose un poco intimidada por la situación del momento._

_- ¿Te vas a quedar mirándome como león enjaulado o me vas a dar las gracias por traerte un poco de comida?- interrumpió la castaña el momento provocando que el Dios de las travesuras mostrara su perfecta dentadura a través del cristal._

_- Gracias, milady – mencionó dando unos pasos atrás __y se disponía a tomar asiento aun lado de la habitación de cristal._

_- Darcy… mi nombre es Darcy Lewis- expresó rápidamente siguiendo con su mirada al sujeto, el cual había tomado asiento y decidió abandonar el lugar dejando al Dios de las travesuras completamente solo._

_Él por su parte poso su vista a un punto fijo de la habitación mientras mostraba una amplia sonrisa, la cual había sido provocada por cierta chica de anteojos y cabello castaño._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Un leve toque contra la puerta, en señal de que alguien estaba solicitado entrar al laboratorio provoco que abandonara sus pensamientos y reaccionara nuevamente.

-Adelante- dijo quitándose los anteojos posando su dedo pulgar e índice en su ceño en señal de cansancio.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó la voz de Darcy entrando a la habitación acercándose inmediatamente al pelinegro mostrando cara de preocupación.

- Estoy bien, gracias- repondió levantándose de su asiento evitando contacto con la castaña, la cual dirigió su mirada al pelinegro. -¿Se te ofrece algo?- replico nuevamente posando su mirada en la chica.

-Se te solicita en la sala de juntas, Nick ya está aquí- respondió ella bajando la mirada para salir del laboratorio rápidamente sin mirar.

Justo antes de abandonar el lugar una mano en su brazo izquierdo hizo que se detuviera sacándola de balance provocando que digiriera su mirada a Loki, el cual había impedido que saliera del laboratorio. El ojiverde se acerco a pocos centímetros de distancia de ella mirándola directamente a los ojos provocando que soltara un leve suspiro y tragara un poco saliva.

- ¿Pasa algo, Loki?- pregunto sacando de trance al hombre provocando que se alejara rápidamente y se diera la vuelta dándole la espalda nuevamente.

- No, no pasa nada… Gracias por avísame, en seguida voy – respondió el hombre.

-De nada- expresó Lewis mirando a Loki para después salir de la habitación dejandolo completamente solo.

Loki se dio la vuelta en cuando se percato de que la castaña había abandonado el laboratorio. Llevo sus manos a su cabello en señal de confusión provocada por su inevitable contacto con Darcy Lewis. Se acomodo el cabello, se arreglo la ropa y salió de la habitación rumbo a la sala de juntas.

.

.

La junta de los vengadores con Nick Fury había terminado después de 2 dos largas horas de aburrimiento para Darcy, la cual se disponía a navegar por internet en el ordenador de su ex compañera de habitación después de estar intentando adivinar su contraseña y acceder a su sesión para evitar estar pensando en cierto Dios de la travesura cuando fue interrumpida.

- Nuevamente accediendo al ordenador de la Dra. Foster sin su autorización – expresó Steve mirando a Lewis con cara de resignación.

- No seas exagerado, a Jane no le molesta – replicó mostrando su mueca de cinismo sin quitarle la vista al ordenador frente a ella. – ¡No puede ser! Hoy es el inicio de la nueva temporada de _Game Of Thrones.– _alzo la voz en señal de emoción para después dirigir su mirada al líder de los vengadores.

- De eso precisamente quería hablarte – menciono Rogers tomando asiendo delante de la ojiazul.- Nick nos mando a una misión a Budapest, iremos a apoyar a Natasha y Barton.- Termino de decir el castaño mirando la expresión de decepción por parte de la chica.

- ¿Qué? Otra vez todo S.H.I.E.L.D y, obviamente, Nick Fury conspiran contra nosotros- replicó recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento. –Es la tercera vez que nos arruinan nuestro viernes de series- terminó de decir cruzando los brazos en señal de resignación.

- Lo sé, pero te prometo que regresando te invito a comer Shwarman – expresó Steve Rogers mientras le sonreía para levantarle el ánimo.

- No te preocupes capí, lo entiendo. El deber llama – respondió poniendo una mano en su frente en señal de saludo militar para el capitán América mostrando una sonrisa amplia.

- Bueno, me retiro, salimos en una hora – se levando Steve mientras Darcy lo imitaba y se acercaba a él.

- Quiero de regreso a Steve a salvo. ¿Entendido Capitán América?- expreso la joven tomando las manos del chico mientras le mostraba una sonrisa –Cuidate – finalizo la castaña.

- Entendido, mi general – replico Rogers regresandole el saludo militar soltando sus manos. – Lo haré – respondió el líder de los vengadores para después abandonar la oficina de Foster.

Darcy por su parte se quedo en silencio por un segundo mientras no podía ocultar su preocupación por su compañero de series, apago el ordenador y salió de la oficina unos minutos después de Steve.

.

.

Loki regreso al laboratorio después de finalizar la junta con Nick Fury, estaba dispuesto a entrar al cuarto cuando una voz familiar ,y a la vez fastídiante para él, lo llamo provocando que se diera la media vuelta para toparse con su hermano.

- Loki ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Thor a su hermano menor. – Desde que te ví en la mañana y durante la junta te siento distraído y molesto- finalizo el rubio mientras su hermano tardo unos segundo en reaccionar ante la pregunta por parte del Dios del Trueno.

- Estoy bien, no pasa nada- respondió el Dios de las travesuras dando la vuelta para entrar al laboratorio dejando atrás a Thor, el cual aún seguía confuso por la actitud de su hermano.

- ¿Seguro? Sabes que cuentas conmigo pa…- El rubio no pudo terminar su frase, ya que fue interrumpido por el pelinegro.

- No necesito de tu ineficiente ayuda, Thor- replicó alzando la voz en forma de fastidio por las múltiples preguntas hechas por parte de su hermano. – Yo puedo resolver mis propios asuntos, no te molestes- terminó de decir tomando asiento frente al ordenador ignorandolo por completo.

- De igual manera… sabes que cuentas conmigo- expreso el Dios del trueno sin recibir respuesta por parte del Dios de las travesuras, el cual posaba su vista en el ordenador frente a él sin intenciones de reaccionar.

Thor resignado abandono el laboratorio para dirigirse en busca de los vengadores, ya que en unos momentos abandonarían las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D para dirigirse a una nueva misión.

- Hey, grandote ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Darcy al futuro esposo de su mejor amiga, el cual portaba una expresión de tristeza.

- Darcy, estoy bien… solo…- el rubio no termino la frase ya que la castaña frente a él lo interrumpió rápidamente.

- Otra pelea con _Lokito_ – complemento la chica intentando sacar una sonrisa al hombre frente a ella para levantarle el ánimo obteniendo un resultado satisfatorio. – De seguro son los cambios de humor que provoca el estar en el planeta que intento dominar y ahora tiene que colaborar con el ¿No crees?- continuo la chica tratando de hacer que el rubio olvidara su amargo encuentro con su hermano.

- Tal vez tengas razón. Gracias, Darcy- respondió Thor mostrando su dentadura en forma de agradecimiento por tratar de levantar su ánimo. – Tal vez tú podrías ayudar a mi hermano a incorporase más y que no se sienta fuera de mundo- agregó el Dios del trueno.

- Bingo – expreso la castaña alzando sus manos en señal de que había ganado el premio grande portando un recipiente en su mano derecha. –Precisamente a eso venia- agregó mostrandole al rubio el vaso que sostenía en su mano.

- Le traje un Frapucchino a Loki para invitarlo a ver la nueva temporada de _Game of Thrones_- término de decir la chica de rizos mientras mostraba una sonrisa. –Deséame suerte, estoy a punto de enfrentarme a un rey sin corona furioso- termino de decir mostrando una sarcástica expresión de miedo.

- Eres una de las personas que conozco que puede acercarse a mi hermano sin que él muestre rechazo rápidamente- expreso Thor a su compañera de pasillo en este momento recordando los encuentro de la castaña con su hermano antes de volver a Asdgard a cumplir su castigo.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Puedo saber quiénes son las demás personas?- preguntó la chica curiosamente mientras esperaba respuesta por parte del rubio.

- Madre y Sigyn- respondió el Dios del trueno dejando a Darcy un poco curiosa por saber quién era Sigyn, ya que no había escuchado de ella anteriormente. Por otra parte la castaña sabía perfectamente quien era la madre de Thor, Frigga, la diosa de la fertilidad.- Me retiro- agregó Thor sosteniendo la mano de la castaña.

- Cuídate. No quiero que dejes viuda a mi amiga antes de la boda- fue lo último que salió de los labios de la castaña mirando como el hombre se alejaba del lugar.

Darcy inhalo un poco de aire para después soltarlo lentamente y decidirse entrar a la cueva del dragón esperando no salir con quemaduras de primer grado. Cuando entro miro a Loki por un segundo antes de hablar.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó un poco intimidada esperando no ser rechazada por el ojiverde.

El Dios de las travesuras seguía con su mirada fija en el ordenador apartándolos un poco cuando se percato de la pregunta de la castaña, la miro por un segundo indicándole que podía pasar y dirigió nuevamente su mirada al ordenador frente a él.

- Te traje un Frapucchino deslactosado con extra chispas de chocolate- expreso la chica dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio del pelinegro depositando la bebida a un lado del teclado del ordenador.

Él por su parte dio un breve vistazo a la llamativa bebida que había sido depositada por la castaña frente a su ordenador para después seguir metido en sus asuntos. La castaña se estaba empezando a desanimar un poco por la situación, ya que desde que había entrado por la puerta el ojiverde no había reaccionado ante su presencia que decidió abandonar el laboratorio pero cuando estaba a punto de marcharse el Dios de las travesuras se decidió hablar.

-Al punto, Darcy- expresó dignandose a posar su mirada esmeralda sobre los ojos de la castaña, la cual tenía una cara de confusión. – Siempre que necesitas algo me ofreces una bebida distinguida de Midgard- agregó esperando respuesta por parte de la ojiazul.

- Está bien- empezó a decir la chica jugando con sus manos en señal de nerviosismo. – Esta noche se estrena la nueva temporada de _Game of Thrones_ y me preguntaba ¿Si quisieras acompañarme a verla?- termino de hablar evitando ver directamente a los ojos del Dios.

- Sabes que no estoy muy familiarizado con ese tipo de entretenimiento Midgardiano- respondió el chico mientras cruzaba sus brazos en señal de posible rechazo a la invitación hecha por parte suya.

- Si lo harás, en la serie existe un rey malvado que trata de conquistar los sietes reinos y someter a todo un pueblo a sus pies- menciono la castaña emocionada presenciando la cara de confusión de Loki - ¿No te suena familiar?- agregó mostrando una sonrisa divertida por su referencia entre Loki y el rey Joffrey.

- No le encuentro lo divertido a tu referencia- replico el dios de las travesuras aún con sus brazos cruzados entre sí.

- Vamos, no seas aguafiestas- menciono poniendo su mano en el hombro del ojiverde haciendo que reaccionara ante el contacto. – Además no tienes planes de salir ¿O sí?- agrego quitando su mano esperando respuesta.

- Tengo que terminar unos prototipos para mañana – Respondió mientras miraba a la chica de rizos.

- Entiendo- mencionó la castaña mientras su sonrisa desaparecía lentamente y emprendía rumbo a la salida del laboratorio. –La serie empieza a la 8, por si te interesa- agrego antes abandonar por completo la habitación.

Loki noto la pequeña desilusión por parte de la castaña, le dio un vistazo a la bebida que estaba frente a él, la tomo en su mano y le dio un pequeño sorbo para descubrir que la bebida sabia a gloria, diferente, pero muy buena para su exigente paladar. Mostró una leve sonrisa y se dispuso a volver al trabajo.

* * *

_**That boy is a monster**_

_**Look at him**__**  
**__**Look at me**__**  
**__**That boy is bad**__**  
**__**And honestly**__**  
**__**He's a wolf in disguise**__**  
**__**But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes**_

_**Monster – Lady GAGA.**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Hola, nuevamente me tienen aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que esta historia este siendo de su agrado, porque en verdad me estoy esmerando mucho porque lo sea. **

**Nuevamente le agradezco profundamente a mis queridas lectoras (os) que toman su tiempo en dejar su comentario (me anima bastante) y los que solo leen y no dejan comentario también les agradezco. Especialmente a _veris,cullen_,**_** lecaosma y strawberryfieldsroad. Gracias, chicas. **_

**Les comento que estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo (las ideas están frescas en mi mente) para no hacerlas esperar más.**

**Saludos! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Marvel.**

**Capítulo 3**

La tarde sobre la ciudad de Manhattan indicaban claramente que la noche se haría presente en un par de horas. Darcy caminaba rumbo a su apartamento, no muy lejos de las oficinas centrales de S.H.I.E.L.D, mientras se transportaba a otro mundo gracias a la música que era reproducida por parte de su distinguido aparato llamado Ipod, el cual para ella era una bendición en ese momento obteniendo como resultado que su camino rumbo a su hogar fuera menos aburrido.

Cruzó un par de establecimientos que se encontraban a un par de minutos de su hogar. Se detuvo frente a un enorme edificio ubicado no muy lejos de Time Square, se adentró en el apartando las dos grandes puertas de metal frente a ella para llegar a su principal destino que en ese momento era el elevador. Oprimió el botón, el cual tenía grabado el número 13, y espero su llegada.

El sonido del elevador se hizo presente e indicaba a Darcy de su llegada para dirigirla a su destino final. La chica seguía escuchando su música mientras se introducía en el pequeño cuarto de metal para después oprimir el botón que la llevaría directamente al pasillo que conectaba a la puerta de su hogar.

.

.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron de par en par dejando salir a la chica de cabello castaño y dejarla caminar por el largo pasillo introduciendo su mano derecha en su bolso para localizar la llave de su apartamento. Cuando finalmente la encontró, se encontraba frente a la puerta de su espacio personal. Se detuvo un segundo para quitarse de encima sus audífonos y después introducir la llave en la perilla de la puerta que se encontraba frente a ella dejándola entrar finalmente a su pequeño, pero cómodo, apartamento cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Dentro de su hogar se quitó las zapatillas, las cuales no eran muy altas, liberando sus pies de la tortura que estas provocaban cada vez que las usaba. Las lanzo lo más lejos posible y se sentó frente al enorme sofá y del televisor, tomo el control remoto de este en sus manos y lo encendió. Se quedó en ese lugar por unos minutos mientras reunía fuerzas. Apago el televisor para después dirigirse a su baño y tomar una relajante ducha en su propia tina personal, la cual había sido cortesía de Tony Stark por motivo de su último cumpleaños. A pesar de ser un ser egocéntrico, tenía su lado humano, pensaba la castaña colocándose a un lado de su bañera abriendo la llave para dejar caer el agua dentro de ella.

Una vez que el agua se localizaba a unos centímetros ante de llegar a la superficie de la tina de baño cerró la llave para evitar que esta se derramara y provocara un desastre dentro del apartamento. Se liberó de su ropa y sostuvo su cabello con una pinza para evitar que hiciera contacto con el agua para después introducirse en su relajante baño de burbujas tomando una cómoda posición. Se relajó tanto que cerros sus ojos dejando nuevamente que sus pensamientos, sobre cierto hombre de cabello negro y ojos esmeraldas, se apoderarán de ella.

_-Flashback-_

_Caminaba por el pasillo de S.H.I.E.L.D, el cual conectaba directamente con la prisión de cristal donde se encontraba cierto Asgardiano. Llevaba un par de libros en sus manos para disminuir el posible aburrimiento del Dios de las travesuras mientras sus pensamientos la distraían completamente de su camino._

_- Buenos días, Señorita Lewis ¿Nuevos libros?- preguntó el Oficial frente a ella mientras le sonreía e hiciera que racionara inmediatamente._

_- Si, le traje nuevos libros al futuro rey para distraerlo un poco y tratar de que cambie sus enormes intensiones de dominar el mundo- respondió Darcy Lewis irónicamente mientras le indicaba al hombre que la dejará entrar._

_El oficial por su parte mostró una leve mueca divertida causada por la respuesta creativa por parte de la chica de cabello rizado, la cual sonreía esperando entrar. El hombre oprimió un botón dejando que la puerta de metal se abriera frente a la castaña permitiéndole entrar finalmente en la habitación._

_Una vez dentro la puerta se cerró detrás de ella dejándola a merced del Dios de las travesuras. Trago un poco de saliva y se dispuso a caminar a través de la habitación hasta posicionarse a pocos centímetro de distancia de la prisión de cristal. __Cuando llego se percato de que el hombre de ojos esmeraldas se encontraba recostado en su cama con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su abdomen mostrando un total estado de relajación. Por su parte decidió no molestar al pelinegro dejando los libros que traía con ella en la mesa para después tomar camino de regreso._

_- Huyes después de todo lo que hemos pasado- mencionó Loki, el cual aún seguía en su lugar con los ojos cerrados.- __Hay algo que te inquieta milady- agrego abriendo sus ojos para levantarse de su posición y tomar asiento en el mismo lugar buscando con la mirada a la mujer._

_- Tienes razón. Seré honesta contigo porque odio las mentiras- expreso mirando directamente hacia la dirección en la cual se encontraba el pelinegro._

_Loki mostró una cara de curiosidad ante la confesión de la castaña. Se levanto de su lugar y camino a través de la pequeña habitación de cristal hasta posicionarse frente a la chica. Ella por su parte aún no podía evitar no sentirse intimidada por la altura del Asgardiano, la cual hizo que se distrajera un poco, pero reaccionó inmediatamente._

_- Jane me pidió que te persuadiera para que me dirás las coordenadas en las cuales se encuentra el Teseracto- confeso la chica, dejando un poco confuso al Dios ante su peculiar petición. _

_- ¿Por qué piensa tu querida Dra. Foster que yo te daría esa información? – preguntó posando sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalada baja mostrando una leve sonrisa._

_- Fue exactamente lo que yo le dije- replico Darcy extendiendo sus brazos en señal de empatía hacia el Dios. – El hecho de que te proporcione unos libros para disminuir tu aburrimiento dentro de tu pequeña caja de cristal y te visite de vez en cuando, no me hace ganadora de tu confianza- agrego la ojiazul metiendo sus manos en su abrigo._

_- Ustedes los Midgardianos son muy fáciles de persuadir… pero yo soy el futuro Rey de Asgard- expreso mostrando una cara de orgullo ante la chica._

_- No tienes que recordármelo, lo he escuchado varias veces de tu boca- dijo la castaña rodando sus ojos en señal de fastidio tomando un fuerte suspiro y soltarlo con resignación. – O.K este es el momento en el cual no tengo efectivo para sobornarte. Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es sexo salvaje- agregó sarcásticamente mientras mostraba una irónica sonrisa ante el Dios de la travesura, el cual solo sonrió._

_- Me agradas - dijo mostrando su perfecta dentadura a la castaña. -Eres única Darcy Lewis que no dudaría en aceptar tu propuesta si en realidad fuera cierta- término de agregar el pelinegro examinando a la joven de arriba hacia abajo para terminar posando sus ojos sobre los de ella._

_- Tal vez tengas una oportunidad de que el castigo de tu papá Odín sea menos severo si cooperas con S.H.I.E.L.D- mencionó borrando completamente la expresión divertida que mostraba Loki ante ella._

_- Él no es mi padre - replicó el hombre dándole la espalda__. – Retribuir en la ubicación, no minimizará mi castigo- termino de decir alzando la voz._

_- Yo quiero creer que si lo hará- mencionó la castaña provocando que el Asgardiano se diera la media vuelta y mostrará una incrédula expresión en su rostro._

_- Estúpida humana – comenzó a decir mientras caminaba nuevamente hacia ella. – Creer…- agrego dando un golpe contra el vidrio. - … eso es lo que hace débil a tu raza… el creer que todo puede cambiar- finalizo mirando directamente a los ojos de Darcy, la cual se encontraba un poco atemorizada por la perturbada mirada del hombre que estaba frente a ella._

_- Es lo único que me queda…- expreso mirando fijamente al Dios-… creer que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad- agregó bajando la mirada dándole la espalda –Incluyendo a los mismos Dioses- finalizo la ojiazul caminando hacia la salida y abandonaba el lugar._

_Laufeyson quedo un poco inquieto por la confesión de la chica. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras miraba como Darcy desaparecía de su vista, camino de un lado a otro sin despegar la vista de la entrada principal y se detuvo justo en el centro de la habitación de cristal para reflexionar sobre la propuesta que acababa de recibir por parte de la midgardiana. _

_-Fin del flashback-_

Darcy abrió sus ojos rápidamente y se incorporo en el respaldo de su bañera persona, llevo sus manos a su cara lavándose con un poco de agua para después deslizarlas por su cuello masajeando suavemente mientras no lograba borrar esa mirada esmeralda que sentía que la penetraba cada vez que se posaban sobre sus ojos. Después de unos minutos de meditación decidió abandonar su relajante baño de burbujas.

Tomo una toalla de la barra que se encontraba justamente a su lado derecho para poder secar su cuerpo y se ubico frente al espejo que se encontraba en el baño. Limpio con su mano el espejo, el cual estaba empañado por el vapor, provocado gracias al agua caliente. Con su mano limpio las pequeñas gotas que se mostraban en su frente, y aprovecho para desatar su cabello, el cual choco contra su espalda baja, dejándolo libre para después mirarse fijamente a través del espejo frente a ella.

_-Flashback-_

_La castaña caminaba rápidamente hacia el laboratorio de Jane Foster, su mejor amiga, en cuanto llego a su destino, ni si quiera tuvo la delicadeza de avisar antes de entrar._

_- ¿Es cierto lo que dice por los pasillo sobre Loki?- Pregunto Darcy un poco alterada interrumpiendo a su compañera._

_Dentro del laboratorio se encontraban Nick, Jane, Bruce, Steve y Tony, los cuales dirigieron su mirada hacia la recién llegada mujer, la cual interrumpio la pequeña reunión._

_-¿De qué hablas, Darcy?- respondió la Dra. Foster intrigada abandonando su posición junto al Director de S.H.I.E.L.D. parándose a unos cuantos centímetros de la castaña._

_- ¿Es verdad que Loki dio las coordenadas para localizar el Teseracto?- volvió a reafirmar la chica sin desviar la mirada de las personas que se encontraban en la habitación esperando respuesta._

_- Es verdad- comenzó a responder Tony, el cual tenía sus brazos cruzados mirando fijamente a Darcy. – Confiesa cuales fueron tus estrategias para convencer a cuernitos de relevar las coordenadas- agrego Iron man aclarando su garganta. – Por qué yo tengo dos grandes teorías- finalizo el magnate millonario sonriendo ampliamente mientras con sus manos hacia unas figuras redondas y las ponía sobre su pecho._

_-No es momento de bromas, Stark- intervino el líder de los vengadores molesto ante la "teoría" hecha por parte del millonario._

_-Apoyo a Rogers- hablo Bruce jugando con sus anteojos utilizando sus manos en señal de nerviosismo._

_-Está en lo correcto srita. Lewis- expreso Nick Fury captando por completo la atención de la castaña y de los que se encontraban en el lugar. - Esta mañana Loki solicito ver a Thor para darle la ubicación del Teseracto- finalizo Fury mirando con su ojo sano a Darcy._

_- ¿Eso significa que el volverá a Asgard muy pronto?- pregunto._

_- Inmediatamente- respondió Nick dirigiendo hacia la salida de la oficina. –Gracias por su colaboración señorita Lewis- agregó el directo de S.H.I.E.L.D. antes de abandonar el lugar._

_La castaña quedo un poco confusa por el agradecimiento hecho por parte de Nick Fury que no pudo evitar agachar su mirada y sentirse un poco culpable y a la vez triste por la repentina partida del Dios de la travesura._

_-Fin del flashback- _

Salió de sus pensamientos gracias al sonido de su celular, el cual se encontraba en la sala. Rápidamente salió del baño y tomo el pequeño aparto en su mano, oprimió el botón de aceptar y lo puso en su oreja.

- Darcy- menciono la voz de Jane Foster del otro lado de la línea. – Necesito ayuda. No sé porque cual color decidirme- continuo Foster tras el teléfono dejando a una Darcy confundida.

-Hey! Tranquila, primero debo asegúrame que estamos en la misma frecuencia- contesto la castaña dirigiéndose al refrigerador de su cocina. - ¿De qué colores hablas?- agregó tomando el cartón de leche que estaba dentro de su refrigerador.

- Lo siento, es que estoy un poco emocionada- respondió la futura esposa del Dios del trueno. – Thor me invito a cenar después de su retorno de Budapest- continuo Foster sin ocultar su profunda emoción en su voz.

- Oye! Felicidades, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar - respondió la ojiazul buscando un vaso en su alacena y depositarlo sobre la barra de la cocina. – Creí que para el grandote solo existía las batallas y la cerveza-finalizó la castaña abriendo el cartón de leche vaciando un poco de su contenido en el vaso.

-También lo creía igual- dijo la voz de Jane. – Pero no es así, bueno… ¿Qué color prefieres rosa o azul?- preguntó la Dra. Foster esperando la respuesta de su ex compañera de habitación.

-Definitivamente debes elegir el negro- respondió Dracy bebiendo de su vaso de leche esperando la reacción de la chica de ojos marrones.

-Darcy, estoy hablando en serio, no es momento de juegos- resonó la voz de la chica en señal de fastidio.

-¿Qué?- respondió la ojiazul sonriendo ampliamente ya que sabía perfectamente que Jane no la estaba observando directamente. – Me disculpo, este es el momento en el cual me transformo en Carolina Herrera ¿Cierto? - finalizo rodando los ojos.

- Lo siento, olvide por completo que para ti, el único color que existe es el negro- exclamo Jane del otro lado de la línea soltando un suspiro en señal de resignación.

-No olvides el rojo- remarco la castaña. – Pero yo digo que el azul es perfecto para tu noche romántica y aparentemente normal- agrego Lewis sonriendo mientas proyectaba la imagen de Thor en su mente devorando toda la comida a su paso.

-¿Tú crees?- expreso la chica de ojos marrones. –Supongo que el azul es bonito- finalizo haciendo notar su risa a través de la línea telefónica.

El sonido del timbre, indicando que alguien llamaba a la puerta, del apartamento de Darcy se hizo presente mientras la chica aún seguía en su teléfono en plena conversación con la posible futura reina de Asgard dirigiéndose a descubrir quien era la persona responsable de solicitar su presencia.

-El rosa es muy femenino- respondió la ojiazul posándose frente la puerta para abrirla. –Aun que…- no pudo continuar en su conversación ya que quedo sorprendida por la persona que estaba frente a ella.

-Darcy… Darcy… ¿Todo bien?- seguía hablando la chica de cabello lacio sin respuesta alguna por parte de la castaña.

Loki se encontraba parado justamente frente a ella con una expresión neutra, al principio, ya que después de unos segundos se percato de que la chica estaba solamente envuelta en una toalla que no dejaba nada a la imaginación para cualquier hombre que disfrutara ver mucha piel al descubierto.

- Definitivamente el azul, te llamo luego Jane- reacciono la chica colgando el teléfono. –Loki…- comenzó a decir Lewis mostrando una cara de sorpresa. – Que bueno que te hayas decidió a venir, pasa.-agrego apartándose del centro de la puerta para permitir la entrada del hombre a su departamento.

El Dios de la travesura entro al apartamento de Darcy Lewis dando un vistazo rápido a todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Ella por su parte se percato de que solo tenía puesta la toalla de baño y no puedo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzada en las condiciones en las que se encontraba que rápidamente camino hacia su habitación.

-Ponte cómodo, regreso enseguida- expreso Darcy dirigiéndose a su habitación en busca de ropa decente para ponerse mostrando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Loki solamente sonrío al presenciar la escena de la castaña en casi paños menores, que se dispuso a tomar asiento en el enorme sofá que se encontraba frente al televisor recargándose en el respaldo y relajándose mientras esperaba a que Darcy saliera con ropa adecuada para la ocasión.

_-Flashback-_

_Se encontraba fuera de la prisión de cristal esperando por la llegada de Thor para escoltarlo directamente al portal del Brifrost, el cual conectaba con los nueve reinos, incluyendo Asgard. Cuando las puertas de la habitación se abrieron dejando pasar a cierta chica de anteojos, la cual capto su atención por completo._

_-¿Así que no estaba tan equivocada?- pregunto Darcy mientras las puertas se cerraban tras de ella dejándola nuevamente a merced del Dios de las travesuras, pero estaba sin una prisión de cristal de por medio._

_- No sé a qué te refieres con eso milady- replicó Loki mostrando una disimulada sonrisa desviando su mirada para evitar posarla directamente en los ojos azules de la castaña._

_-Ahora finges demencia. Lo que me faltaba- expreso mostrando resignación ya que sabía perfectamente que el Dios frente a ella no admitiría que estaba equivocado._

_- No revele la ubicación del Teseracto para remediar mis actos- replico el Dios ante la suposición de la chica de cabello rizado. – Si es lo que piensas- agrego tomando su posición de triunfo._

_-Eso lo sé…- dijo Darcy dándole un leve puñetazo a un lado de su bíceps izquierdo provocando que el pelinegro diera un rápido vistazo. – Al menos hiciste lo correcto- agrego captando nuevamente la atención del Dios. –Haz salvado a toda una raza. Bien hecho- finalizo la castaña mostrando su dentadura por primera vez ante los ojos de Loki. _

_- Te dejaré creer en ello- expreso rápidamente el ojiverde provocando curiosidad en la chica al escuchar esa frase._

_- ¿Existe algún otro motivo?- replico Darcy mostrando una cara de intriga ante la posible respuesta del Asgardiano._

_Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron repentinamente interrumpiendo a la pajera. Thor, el Dios del trueno se adentro en la habitación sorprendido por la presencia de la castaña, la cual lo miro directamente para después posar nuevamente su mirada a Loki._

_-Es hora, Loki- menciono la voz del rubio provocando una inexplicable tristeza en Darcy al escuchar esas palabras en voz del hermano del Dios de las travesuras._

_El Dios de ojos esmeraldas se dispuso a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Thor, esquivando a la castaña dándole la espalda, pero una mano en su antebrazo se lo impido provocando que desviara su mirada a la persona que impedía su camino encontrándose con los ojos azules de Darcy sobre los sus suyos._

_- Si alguna vez te encuentro de nuevo, espero no sea por motivo de una invasión a mi planeta nuevamente- confeso la castaña mostrando una leve sonrisa mientras aún sostenía su antebrazo. Sonrió ampliamente ante la confesión de la chica._

_La castaña soltó al ojiverde solo para presenciar su partida de la habitación y del la nave de S.H.I.E.L.D en compañía de su hermano, el Dios del trueno._

_-Fin del flashback-_

Los pasos de Darcy sobre el pasillo hicieron reaccionar al Asgardiano, el cual rápidamente dirigió su vista a donde se encontraba la castaña. Ella vestía unos leggis color negro que combinaban perfectamente con su playera color gris, la cual tenía escrito con letras grandes _The Walking Dead, _una de las series de zombies favoritas de la chica.

-Honestamente dude que aceptaras mi invitación- confeso deteniéndose a un lado del hermano del Dios del trueno.

- También yo- expreso el dios levantando la mirada para abandonar su asiento acortando la distancia entre la castaña y él.

Darcy por su parte trago un poco de saliva mostrándose un poco nerviosa por la corta distancia en la cual se encontraba el Dios de la travesura que decidió romper el momento.

- Lo siento… que grosera soy ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar?-menciono la chica de cabello rizado esquivando al ojiverde para dirigirse a la cocina no antes sin su respuesta.

- Sorpréndeme- fue lo único que salió de los labios del pelinegro dándose la media vuelta para toparse con una Darcy un poco nerviosa.

-Tengo un refresco de uva que te va a encantar- replicó mostrando una sonrisa. – Regreso enseguida- agregó dando la media vuelta para llegar a su cocina.

El Dios de la travesura aparto su vista de la dirección en la cual se había desaparecido la mujer para volver a tomar asiendo recargando su espalda y su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, se llevo su mano derecha a su frente y entrelazo sus dedos con su cabello en señal de confusión. Nuevamente sentía esa enorme tentación y necesidad de contacto físico con la chica de cabello rizado que no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte suspiro de resignación mientras se preguntaba porque carajos había decidido aceptar su invitación.

Se reincorporo en el sofá buscando algo interesante en lo cual entretenerse para evitar seguir pensando en cierta chica que se encontraba a pocos metro de distancia cuando un peculiar libro de colores pasteles, el cual se encontraba en la repisa debajo del mueble a su lado, llamo su atención. Lo tomo con su mano derecha observando la portada del libro. "Memorias" era el título del libro color pastel junto a la imagen de un gatito blanco sonriendo inocentemente en caricatura. Lo observo por unos segundos antes de abrirlo completamente para apreciar su contenido.

La primera página mostraba la fotografía de una Darcy no muy actual, el pelinegro le calculaba unos 16 años de edad, la cual portaba una gorra de Los Yankees, su equipo favorito de baseball. La castaña se encontraba en compañía de dos hombres y una mujer, los cuales dedujo rápidamente que se trataba de sus amigos o viejos compañeros de escuela.

En la siguiente página encontró una fotografía del cumpleaños número 21 de la chica, lo supo inmediatamente porque la vela del pastel en la foto lo indicaba. Darcy vestía una blusa completamente negra dejando resaltar su collar dorado mostrando su perfecta dentadura mientras señalaba con sus dedos el pastel de cumpleaños. Sonrió al percatarse de lo feliz que lucía la mujer en la fotografía.

Pero su sonrisa fue opacada por la siguiente fotografía en la cual se encontraba Darcy en compañía del líder de los vengadores. Steve mostraba una cara de sorpresa mientras que el brazo de joven lo rodeaba por el cuello y con su mano libre hacia la señal de amor y paz mientras sonreía ampliamente. Él por su parte no pudo evitar no sentirse un poco molesto por la cercanía que la chica tenia con el capitán América.

-Fue su primera visita al cine en 3D- menciono la castaña provocando que cerrara el álbum y lo regresara nuevamente a su lugar de origen para después fijar nuevamente su mirada en la chica.

Darcy sostenía con su mano derecha un vaso mediano transparente, el cual dejaba ver perfectamente el color vinoso de la bebida, y con su izquierda sostenía un recipiente de color verde oscuro.

-Hice palomitas de maíz- expreso acercándose al sofá para entregarle el recipiente y la bebida al hombre. –Ya son las ocho, justo a tiempo- agrego acomodándose en su sofá a pocos centímetros de distancia del Dios de la travesura y encendía el televisor.

Loki observo por un breve instante a la castaña, la cual tenía sus piernas encima del sofá con un cojín entre sus muslos y su vientre, mientras sostenía el control remoto tratando de localizar el canal donde se transmitiría la nueva temporada de la serie. La mujer se percato de la insistente mirada del Dios que decidió confrontarlo.

- ¿Aceptaste venir para ver la serie o verme a mí?- pregunto valientemente esperando respuesta por parte del ojiverde.

-Ambos- respondió Loki dejandola sorprendida.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió no permitió que la chica reaccionara correctamente ante la confesión hecha por parte de Loki, ya que sintió los labios del Dios de las travesuras sobre los de ella presionándolos fuertemente dejándola sin aliento.

* * *

_**I'm in love with a criminal**_

_**And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical**_

_**I will be alright**_

_**All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy**_

_**Criminal – Britney Spears.**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Hola nuevamente mis queridas (os) lectoras (os). Aquí me tienen de nuevo actualizando el capítulo número 3 de esta historia ficticia creada por su más humilde servidora.**

**¿Quién quiere Lemmon? ¡YO! (Yana levanta sus manos de emoción).**

**Lo siento chicas, pero debo confesar que me encanta ese tipo de clasificación (¿A quién no?). Bueno, ya casi nos acercamos a que nuestro queridísimo Dios de las travesuras tome el trono de Asgard, no sin antes sufrir por culpa de nuestra queridísima chica Taser. (Que mala soy, lo sé. TnT).**

**En fin, muchísimas gracias a esas personas que continúan pendiente de la historia protagonizada por este par de encantos (Loki & Darcy). Especialmente a **_**Veris Cullen y lecaosma**_**. Chicas nuevamente les mando un abrazo y espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.**

**Saludos! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Marvel.**

**Capítulo 4**

Los labios del Dios de las travesuras eran suaves y demandante al mismo tiempo que dejaban sin aliento a Darcy, la cual en aún no era capaz de reaccionar correctamente ante la situación del momento. Loki separo sus labios solo para presenciar la expresión de shock en el rostro de la chica frente a él.

-Yo…- comenzó Darcy buscando los ojos del hombre. -¿Qué demonios fue eso?- pregunto un poco perpleja. – Dime que me lanzaste un tipo de hechizo o algo parecido porque no me hago responsable de lo que pueda hacer- agrego mirando directo a los ojos del Dios frente a ella.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- se levanto Loki de su lugar dándole la espalda–No te entiendo… lo lamento no debí hacerlo- continuo diciendo mientras se daba la media vuelta para toparse con la chica, la cual estaba justo detrás de él.

La distancia entre el pelinegro y la ojiazul era tan escasa que el hombre podía sentir la respiración agitada de la chica mientras miraba directamente a sus labios para después posar sus ojos nuevamente sobre los de ella.

-Yo lo lamento más- agrego la castaña posando repentinamente sus labios sobre el hombre frente a ella tomándolo completamente por sorpresa.

Al principio el beso era un poco tímido por parte de la castaña, pero Loki hizo que tomara confianza cuando poso sus manos en sus caderas provocando en la joven un escalofrió que recorría toda su espalda gracias al nuevo contacto por parte del Dios. La chica rodeo el cuello de Loki con sus brazos atrayéndolo más cerca de ella sin dejar de sentir esos encantadores e hipnotizantes labios sobre los suyos. Él por su parte no pudo evitar no recorrer sus caderas nuevamente y todo el cuerpo de la chica por encima de su ropa para después despegar por unos instantes sus labios para hablar.

- Darcy, yo…- comenzó a decir el pelinegro posando su mano tras su nuca entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello de la chica provocando que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

-No digas nada- Lo interrumpió la castaña posando su dedo índice sobre sus labios. –Arruinas el momento- agrego mostrando una leve y picara sonrisa para perderse en la profunda mirada esmeralda del Dios de las travesuras.

Él por su parte obedeció a la ojiazul reaccionando inmediatamente ante su petición de continuar unidos por un apasionado beso. El cuerpo de Darcy comenzó a pedir más que un demandante beso, sentía que se quemada de deseo por sentir más afondo al hombre que en ese momento estaba en su apartamento. El pelinegro noto como el cuerpo de la chica demandaba más. La tomo fuertemente por la cintura para guiarla directamente a la habitación sin romper el beso.

.

.

Una vez que se encontraban frente a la cama, Darcy se separo de él haciendo que el pelinegro se sentara a la orilla mientras observaba como la playera de la castaña descendía por sus brazos hacia arriba desapareciendo de su vista por completo dejándola solamente con su sostén cubierto únicamente por sus largos rizos. Loki quedo hipnotizado por las amigas de la chica, la cual no pudo evitar no sonrojarse al darse cuenta que el dios las miraba directamente. Poso sus manos en los hombros del hombre y se sentó encima de sus piernas posando sus rodillas a los lados del hombre sintiendo la entrepierna del ojiverde presionando sus muslos para unir nuevamente sus labios con los de él.

El dios de las travesuras por su parte posos sus manos en las nalgas de la castaña para sobarlas suavemente provocando que la chica soltara un leve gemido ante sus movimientos. La tomo por la cintura nuevamente posicionándola sobre la cama debajo de él mientras besaba su cuello y hacía desaparecer el sostén liberando los senos de la chia para después poder saborearlos provocándole leves gemidos de placer al sentir la lengua de Loki jugando con sus pezones.

La ropa del Asgardiano comenzaba hacer un fastidio para la castaña que decidió deshacerse de ella por completo dejando al descubierto el delgado pero marcado cuerpo del Dios de la travesura ante sus ojos. Loki por su parte decidió quitar de encima los leggis negro y la ropa interior de la midgardiana quedando completamente desnudos encima de la cama.

Ella decidió tomar el control posicionándose encima del Dios, el cual soltó una leve sonrisa al notar las intensiones por parte de la castaña de dominar el encuentro de placer de ambos. Unió nuevamente sus labios con los del pelinegro para después deslizarlos por su cuello, pasar por su pecho y su torso hasta llegar a la pelvis del hombre. Levanto su vista para toparse con los ojos esmeraldas del asgardiano mostrándole una amplia sonrisa.

Tomo entre sus manos el miembro del ojiverde masajeándolo lentamente provocando en él un momento de placer, los cuales había olvidado por completo como se sentía hasta ese preciso momento gracias a los gloriosos movimiento por parte de las suaves manos de Darcy Lewis. Deslizo su cabeza hacia atrás dejándose llevar por la placentera sensación de sentir la lengua de la castaña jugando con la punta de su miembro y toda sus longitud. Poso su mano en el cabello de la chica ayudándola a sincronizar sus movimientos para después tomar nuevamente el control posándose encima de ella.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Loki se encontraron con los ojos azules de Darcy gracias al movimiento que el Dios hizo. Se quedaron mirando fijamente uno al otro mientras le ordenaba con su cuerpo que le permitiera posicionarse en medio de sus piernas. La castaña accedió inmediatamente sin reproche, solamente necesitaba sentir a Loki Odison dentro de ella. El hermano de Dios de Trueno se percato de esa insistente necesidad por parte de la midgardiana de consumar ese momento de placer que tomo las muñecas de la chica para posarlas a la altura de su cabeza, acorralándola entre la cama y su formado cuerpo.

La ojiazul por su parte no pudo evitar sentirse aún más excitada por la demandante posición que el Dios de la travesura le exigía para poseerla. Finalmente Loki Laufeyson decidió penetrarla, al principio mostro un gesto de molestia que fue desapareciendo gracias al placer que sentía por las lentas embestidas por parte del pelinegro. Él por su parte sentía que se encontraba en el cielo cada vez que salía y entraba de la mujer percatándose del enorme placer que ambos estaban presenciando en ese momento. Darcy ayudo a sincronizar los movimientos de Loki, ya que entre más rápidas eran más placer sentían.

Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente haciendo contacto. El pelinegro oculto su rostro entre el cuello de la chica mientras emitía unos leves gemidos de placer para después liberar una de sus manos y posarla en su cuello apretándolo suavemente. Ella por su parte no perdió de vista los ojos del Dios mientras continuaba embestíendola efusivamente hasta sentir que llegaba al climax total gracias a los demandantes movimientos por parte de su amante provocando de antemano que sus piernas temblarán por unos instantes mientras cerraba sus ojos por un momento y mordía su labio inferior.

Loki alcanzo el climax gracias a la expresión hecha por parte de Darcy, la cual hizo que se excitara dejándolo por fin consumar por completo el encuentro de placer que ambos ansiaban desde el primer momento que cruzaron miradas en la nave de S.H.I.E.L.D hace dos años atrás. La agitada respiración de ambos era lo único que se escuchaba en las cuatro paredes de la habitación de Darcy Lewis.

Él poso su cabeza en el pecho de la ojiazul mientras ella acariciaba su oscuro cabello quedando en la misma posición. Unos minutos después el cansancio y sueño provoco que ambos quedaran profundamente dormidos.

.

.

_-Flashback-_

_El silencio era su mejor aliado, sus libros eran su mejor amigo, las tres paredes de cristal se convirtieron en su casa y la constante visita de su madre era su mejor compañía desde que regreso a Asgard para cumplir su castigo gracias a su fallido intento de dominar a toda una raza._

_-… al final de los tiempos el perdón es lo único que pueden otorgar y aceptar a cambio…- menciono Frigga, la diosa de la fertilidad, cerrando el libro para pósalo en la mesita frente a ella._

_Loki Odison, se encontraba recostado en su pequeña cama mientras con su mano hacia volar un pequeño objeto de metal atrapándolo en el aire. Lo tomo entre su mano, dejo de lanzarlo y mostro una sonrisa ante la última frase escrita en el libro y mencionada por la dulce voz por parte de la actual reina de Asgard._

_- Irónico ¿No?- escupió con un poco de sarcasmo ante su madre mientras se incorporaba en su cama y tomaba asiento en ella._

_- Concuerdo con esta frase. No aceptas tus errores, no eres digno del perdón.- replico la mujer de larga cabellera ante su hijo._

_- Eso no aplica con el señor todo perfecto de tu esposo- comenzó a decir parándose de su lugar para dar unos cuantos pasos adelante. – Para él solamente existe el castigo por tus actos, no le importa lo demás. – agrego el pelinegro entre dientes._

_- No hables así de tu padre…- Frigga se levanto de su asiento para posicionarse atrás de su hijo._

_- Él no es mi padre- expreso un poco alterado mientras se daba la vuelta para toparse con la tierna y triste mirada de la Diosa de la fertilidad._

_- Eso implica que no soy tu madre, Loki- replicó la mujer tragando un poco de saliva ante la fría posición por parte de su hijo menor._

_- No… no me refería eso- respondió tomando la mano de su madre entre las suyas y la besaba tiernamente. – Tú siempre serás mi madre- agrego posando sus ojos fijamente con los de Frigga._

_- No importa lo que digan, tú eres mi hijo- confeso la reina de Asgard reconociendo la bondad y sinceridad en las palabras que salían de la boca del Dios del engaño. – Siempre lo serás- agrego la rubia mostrando una amplia sonrisa._

_-Nunca he tenido duda de ello- menciono el ojiverde liberando sus manos bajando la mirada por un momento._

_- ¿Me vas a decir quién es la humana?- Preguntó su madre provocando que levantara inmediatamente la vista un poco confuso._

_- No entiendo tu pregunta, madre- replico fijamente mientras observaba la amplia sonrisa por parte de la mujer._

_- Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero- expreso sosteniendo la misma sonrisa ante su hijo. –No puedes ocultarme nada, soy tu madre- agrego felizmente._

_- Su nombre ya no importa. Jamás volveré a verla.- confeso Loki ocultando la cruda realidad ante su madre._

_- Yo no estaría tan segura. De alguna forma esa humana es importante y ha logrado que mi hijo haga lo correcto por una vez- expreso la esposa de Odín posando una mano en la mejilla del menor de sus hijos._

_La visita de Frigga no se prolongo más de lo esperado ya que fueron interrumpidos por los pasos que sonaban en el pasillo de las mazmorras de Asgard. Thor se posiciono frente al enorme cristal interrumpiendo la visita por parte de la Diosa de la fertilidad._

_- Loki, he venido por ti- confeso la recién llegada voz del Dios del trueno captando por completo su atención._

_- Debes estar realmente desesperado para acudir a mí- comenzó a responder la voz de Loki esquivando a su madre para tomar lugar a la misma altura del rubio atrás del cristal. –Déjame adivinar… ¿una dama despechada que aún no se resigna a perderte o líos de faldas?- pregunto irónicamente mostrando su perfecta dentadura. – Esas situaciones son las que provocan que corras tras mi ayuda para salvarte de una tragedia segura- finalizo mirando fijamente a su hermano._

_-Basta de juegos, Loki- replico el Dios del trueno mostrando una neutra expresión. – Regresare a Asgard y tu vendrás conmigo- agrego el rubio borrando completamente la expresión divertida de la cara del pelinegro._

_-Fin del flashback-_

.

.

Los rayos del sol que atravesaban por una pequeña apertura entre las cortinas del apartamento de Darcy Lewis empezaron a ser un fastidio para ella provocando que abriera sus ojos topándose principalmente con el techo de su hogar para después soltar una amplia sonrisa al recordar lo sucedió la noche anterior con el Dios de la travesura.

Estiro ambos brazos percatándose de la ausencia del pelinegro en su cama, dirigió su vista al lugar que había ocupado Loki la noche anterior solamente para soltar un resignado suspiro, posos sus mano en su cara tratando de ocultar su leve desilusión al no despertar al lado del hombre. Decidió levantarse de su lugar y se reincorporo a la orilla de la cama, tomo su celular del mueble que estaba a un lado de ella y oprimió el botón de encendido para darse cuenta que tenia múltiples llamas perdidas por parte de Jane Foster y un mensaje de texto por parte de Steve Rogers.

La castaña soltó una leve sonrisa al imaginarse lo estérica que debió estar Janes al no lograr comunicarse con ella que decidió llamarla después de tomar un baño. Estaba a punto de abrir el mensaje de texto enviado por parte del Capitán América cuando un leve ruido en el pasillo de su apartamento llamo su atención provocando que tomara del cajón su taser para defenderse de cualquier cosa o persona que estuviera invadiendo su privacidad.

Abrió lentamente la perilla de su habitación asomando la cabeza para percatarse que el sonido provenía de su baño, tomo aire y valientemente salió por completo del lugar para posarse enfrente de la puerta del baño. La perilla empezó a girar en señal de que alguien estaba solicitando salir, apretó el taser con sus manos y cerró los ojos para lanzarse a atacar a la persona que salía del baño.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa mujer? ¿Estás loca?- pregunto el sujeto alarmantemente mientras tomaba de las muñecas a la chica evitando ser electrocutado.

Darcy abrió los ojos inmediatamente para toparse con un Loki totalmente confundido. El Dios de la travesura solamente vestía un pantalón dejando al descubierto su bien formado y trabajado torso. La chica por su parte mostro una torpe sonrisa de vergüenza ante el acto de lanzarse a electrocutarlo limpiamente.

-Loki. Creí que te habías marchado- respondió mientras se relajaba percatándose del cabello negro despeinado y mojado del chico en señal de que había tomado una ducha.

- Soy una persona fría, pero no lo podría ser tanto- dijo mientras liberaba las muñecas de la chica mostrando una expresión neutra en su rostro.

- Es bueno saberlo…- empezó a decir la castaña. – Yo… lo siento- agrego escondiendo su taser tras su espalada tratando de ocultarlo ante el pelinegro y desviaba la mirada.

- ¿Con ese artefacto electrocutaste a Thor?- Pregunto soltando una leve sonrisa.

- Así es- respodió Darcy mostrando una sonrisa cínica ante el hombre.

- Estoy impresionado- confeso mientras daba unos pasos acortando la distancia entre él y la chica. –Ahora comprendo que eres especial, milady- agrego acorralando a la mujer entre su cuerpo y la pared del pasillo.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por que soy especial, mi rey?- pregunto la chica seductoramente enfatizando las últimas dos palabras mientras rodeaba con su brazo el cuello del ojiverde.

- Digamos que no eres débil…- respondió la pregunta tomandola por la cintura acercando sus labios a pocos centímetro de distancia. – Una digna mujer para un rey- finalizo posando sus labios en los de Darcy.

Las manos y los labios del Dios de la travesura volvieron apoderarse de ella nuevamente obligándola automáticamente a ceder a cualquier deseo por parte del hombre. Le ordeno separarse de sus labios para darle la vuelta dejándola de espaldas ante él y de frente a la pared. Presiono su miembro entre las nalgas de la mujer provocando que la chica emitiera un leve gemido de placer. Con su mano aparto su rizado cabello para empezar a besar su cuello mientras presionaba con más fuerza su cuerpo contra el de ella.

- ¿No te molesta mi petición de poseerte nuevamente, milady?- pregunto seductoramente introduciendo una de sus manos en la entrepierna de la chica masajeando lentamente.

- Te aseguro que no estoy nada inconforme ante tu petición mi rey- replicó Lewis entre leves gemido de placer provocados por la estimulación gracias a los movimientos de los dedos del Dios, los cuales fueron aumentando cada vez más.

El sonido del celular de la chica resonaba por el pasillo del apartamento. Darcy intento ignorarlo, ya que el placer que estaba recibiendo por parte del Dios de la travesura la tenia hipnotizada, pero el tono del dispositivo era tan insistente que la desconcentro.

-Necesito responder-. Confeso la castaña mostrando una cara de fastidio ante la interrupción de su momento intimo con el pelinegro. Él por su parte no puedo evitar no sentirse fastidiado ante la situación que solamente le dio una leve sonrisa mientras la liberaba y peinaba su cabello con sus dedos observando como la chica entraba en la habitación a responder la llamada.

-Diga- respondió la castaña rodando los ojos en señal de fastidio.

-Darcy, Soy yo, Pepper Potts- contestó la voz de la presidenta de las industrias STARKS a través de la línea.

-Hola sra. Potts- sonó la voz de Darcy mientras se tiraba de espaldas en su cama estirando los brazos.

–Lamento interrumpirte tan temprano, pero mi vuelo se adelanto y llegare dentro de una hora al aeropuerto- agrego la pelirroja.- Así que te necesito en la oficina dentro de 2 horas- finalizo la novia de Iron man.

- No hay problema. Estaré ahí a la hora indicada. No se preocupe por ello- dijo la chica mirando fijamente al techo de su apartamento.

- Perfecto. También necesito que me pongas al corriente de todo lo que hizo Tony en mi ausencia- sonó la voz de la pelirroja seriamente al otro lado del teléfono.

- Entendido. La veo dentro de dos horas- fue lo último que salió de los labios de Darcy antes de presionar el botón "finalizar llamada" en su celular.

-¿Problemas llamados Stark?- pregunto la voz del dios de ojos esmeraldas en un tono de burla mientras se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de la chica.

- Aún no lo sé- comenzó hablar la castaña levantando de su lugar para toparse con la perfecta anatomía de Loki frente a ella. - Sinónimo de problemas igual a Tony Stark- agrego mostrando una amplia sonrisa de resignación.

-Si me lo pides me puedo encarga de ello- confeso el ojiverde mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Cómo? Tus poderes no sirven aquí, si más bien lo recuerdo- replico la chica posando sus codos en sus piernas poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas.

-Mis poderes no fueron sellados del todo. Son limitados, pero aún puedo hacer un par de travesuras- menciono Loki, el cual se acerco a la chica arrodillándose ante ella quedando a la misma altura mientras le mostraba su perfecta dentadura.

- ¿Harías eso por mi?- pregunto curiosamente esperando la respuesta por parte del Dios mientras mostraba una cara de intriga.

- Por mi reina…- comenzó a decir el pelinegro tomando las manos de la castaña entre las de él.-…haría lo que fuera por complacerla- agrego al momento mientras posaba sus dedos en la mejilla de la chica mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Darcy Lewis quedo atónica ante la confesión hecha por parte del Dios del engaño. ¿Serian verdaderas sus palabras en ese momento? se preguntaba ella misma mientras que no podía evitar no sentirse tan atraída al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella. Sonrió por un momento y unió sus labios con los de él atrayéndolo ante ella provocando que se recostaran en su cama nuevamente sin romper el beso del momento.

* * *

_**Don't care what they say**_

_**Don't care what this world thinks**_

_**I'm crazy 'bout you**_

_**Call me crazy**_

_**Maybe it's true**_

_**Silver Lining – Jessie J**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: Hola! Mis queridas (os) lectoras (os). Aquí me tiene nuevamente con el cuarto capítulo de mi historia.**

**Principalmente quiero pedir una disculpa por no haber podido actualizar lo más pronto posible. La razón por la cual se me hizo imposible fue porque conseguí un trabajo de verano y desafortunadamente consume la mayor parte de mi tiempo. Pero aquí tiene la actualización de mi nuevo capítulo, el cual es especial, ya que es mi primer intento de Lemmon (Por favor, sean amables conmigo T_T).**

**Un enorme agradecimiento a Triana C, Veris Cullen y lecaosma: Chicas, gracias por seguir al pendiente de esta pareja tan encantadora. Les aseguro que sus comentarios son muy gratificantes para mí. Un fuerte abrazo y mil gracias.**

**Kisses and hugs; (:**

**Yana!**


End file.
